


And Can't You See My Faded Levis Bursting Apart

by primo_nizzuto



Series: Cesare x Majid [5]
Category: Non Essere Cattivo | Don't Be Bad (2015), Wolf (2013)
Genre: Car Sex, Drunken Writing so I apologise, M/M, entirely unbetaed, smutty one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primo_nizzuto/pseuds/primo_nizzuto
Summary: An interlude
Relationships: Cesare (Non Essere Cattivo 2015)/Majid Zamari, Cesare/Majid
Series: Cesare x Majid [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055324
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	And Can't You See My Faded Levis Bursting Apart

**Author's Note:**

> The next real part is incoming, I just wanted to give you guys a small one shot for New Years! Sending you all the best wishes for the New Year!

Winter had certainly set in, a light blanket of snow covering the ground as Majid waited in the freezing cold air. He had intended to jump onto the bus and head home intending to be able to tuck in with his partner before midnight fell, heck he'd been fortunate enough to finish before Midnight on New Year's Eve but Ce had told him to wait.

Majid should've known it meant trouble but as a small unfamiliar car pulled up in front of him he couldn't help but smirk to himself. Rolling his tired shoulder's he bent down to lean upon the ledge of the open window raising an eyebrow at Cesare. “I thought we both decided that Grand Theft Auto should probably be something we stopped.” he quipped.

A bright yet teasing smile lit Cesare's features as he leaned over to unlatch the door for his partner. “Why ruin all of the fun?” he quipped in return. He'd barely given Majid time to settle into the passenger side before he was kissing him fervently, one hand grasping in the front of his shirt rather desperately.

Majid could feel his lover's desperation in the tension of his grasp. He couldn't deny it felt intoxicating to know just his presence could drive his beloved Ce to this level of neediness. He settled a strong hand at the base of his neck holding him in place as he slipped a tongue between those plush lips, unashamedly and hungrily claiming the younger man's mouth.

To his surprise it was Cesare that pulled back first though he looked somewhat out of focus, whether from the kiss or pills Majid couldn't be sure, still though the boxer wanted nothing more than to pull him into another kiss. There was just something about this maddening man that left him so desperate for more. “We should get home” he said after a moment, one hand absently raising to stroke over Ce's cheek.

  
  
A teasing smirk found itself spreading over the Italian's lips. “We aren't going home, not yet.” he answered, pulling away before Majid could even pose a question in response. “I'm taking you somewhere else.”

Majid had felt a spike of curiosity flood through him as Cesare sped from his workplace at a questionable speed, a part of him was tempted to tell the other to stop and let him take over but the roads were deserted enough for now. At fifteen minutes to midnight it seemed everyone was already out for the evening.

In truth he hadn't been sure what to expect given that Ce was in charge of direction, still he found himself surprised when his boyfriend pulled in to park in a deserted car park overlooking the beach. “..so...is this surprise me getting killed on some decrepit old beach?” Majid teased as he turned to look at Ce. He raised a curious eyebrow as the Italian cranked up the music and slipped out of the car, a bottle of vodka cradled in one hand. Unable to help himself the Dutchman slipped out of the passenger side, moving to rest against the tail of the car as he watched his lover dance under the darkened sky.

Cesare was alight with life as the twin cocktail of ecstasy and vodka raced through his body leaving him feeling like he was floating on air. By the time he reached Majid he was holding out one hand to draw his lover closer, the other extending his bottle.

  
  
Majid rolled his eyes as he took Cesare's hand drawing him into his strong chest whilst he took a long sip from the Vodka bottle, letting the haze of the alcohol wash over him. He secured his arm around Ce's slim waist grinding up against that supple behind as they swayed to the dance beat sounding from the stolen cars speakers. He couldn't help but lean forwards and bite down upon the pale column of the Italian's neck, smirking as the action drew a broken moan. “....I want you..”

A rumble of laughter arose from Cesare as he turned in Majid's arms leaning in to nip his lower lip. His slim fingers latched around the neck of the bottle bringing it to his own mouth for a moment.  
  
  


Majid couldn't help but lean in to latch at the pale skin, sucking a possessive mark there. In his arms he felt Cesare tremble, felt a desperate moan build up in that perfect throat. “Was this your plan all along baby?”. He teased against the trembling skin.

Ce took in a shaky breath as he withdrew from the Dutchman's arms never for a moment looking away as he made his way around the side of the car, hands slipping the button of his jeans over pointedly.  
  
  
“You're gonna be the death of me baby...” Majid cursed as he moved around the opposite side of the car, sliding into the back-seat. His hands impatiently loosened his own jeans freeing his already aching hard cock from their confines. He spat into his hands, using the slick of it to stroke over his dick in an attempt to take the edge off. His eyes however had fixed to the side where Cesare had already slipped entirely out of the confines of his own trousers leaving him bare from the waist down.

Ce offered a teasing smirk to Majid as he unashamedly slipped to straddle his lap. In the tiny space of the back-seat there was little room to manoeuvre but it wa enough for what he had planned. He reached below himself to grasp Majid's cock rolling his eyes as the Boxer set firm hand's upon his lips to stop him. Sea-green eyes met the warmth of his lovers as he smirked. “I already took care of preparing things.” he cooed. Oh how he wished he could memorise the look of arousal that spread across his lover's face at the revelation.

Majid felt all breath punched from his lungs as Cesare smirked at him in a manner that was entirely to tease. He trailed two fingertips back to circle the Italian's hole, moaning as they slipped inside without any resistance. “....I don't fucking deserve you. I really don't deserve you.”

“You deserve more.” Ce countered as he sealed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Unable to wait any longer he caught Majid's hand and guided to settle on his back as finally he sunk down onto his lover's thick cock, moaning as he felt the thickness of it spreading him wider with every inch. He'd never get used to how full Majid made him feel.

Firm hands settled upon slim hips as Majid began to thrust up in earnest now. He pressed his lips to the sharp juncture of Cesare's collarbone, kissing lower and lower till his teeth nipped upon the perfect bud of the Italian's nipple. The broken cry that rose from Ce was answer enough to his growing arousal.

Around them the sound of fireworks began to flood the air but Majid could care little about anything but the beautiful man in his arms. Urgently he captured those perfect pink lips in a hungry kiss as he began to rock his hips up in desperation now. One hand grasped a hold of Cesare's cock, merciless in matching the pace of it to the relentlessness of his hips as he took all and more from the Italian's willing body.

He was too on edge to draw it out, pleasure taking too much charge to even attempt to delay. He found it to be mere minutes before the tightness of his lover had him racing towards his climax, Majid biting down into the flesh of Ce's collarbone to stifle the sound of his orgasm as he came deeply inside of the younger man. He quickened his hand, delighting in the way Ce arched against him as he was overcome with his own release, the evidence of it spilling over Majid's black t-shirt.

Majid drew him into a lazy kiss, sliding his hand into the other's tousled brunette lock as Ce slumped against his chest panting wildly. “Happy New Year, Baby.” He cooed softly.


End file.
